


the lights glimmer around us like a thousand golden stars (blinding, dizzying, don't let it stop)

by elizabaethhenstridge (kferreryo)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kferreryo/pseuds/elizabaethhenstridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day's work of designing prototypes, saving the world, and dealing with unreliable coworkers, FitzSimmons return home to decompress with tea, a blanket fort, and cuddling (among other things).</p><p>Established future FitzSimmons, shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lights glimmer around us like a thousand golden stars (blinding, dizzying, don't let it stop)

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a quick fluff piece, but somewhere along the way it turned into smut :p Guess I just needed to get it out of my system.
> 
> My first published FS smut fic; hope you guys enjoy!

Jemma sighed as she and Fitz entered their dark apartment together, worn out from the day’s work. “I’m just saying,” she said indignantly as she switched on the light, “Dr. Thomas could have been a little more forthright with us. I mean, we’re collaborating on this new android together, she could have at _least_ told us about her new developments with the A.I.; that information’s going to affect _our_ work on it, too.”

“Yes, but perhaps she didn’t want to come to us with her findings until she’d performed more tests and was _absolutely_ sure.” Fitz reasoned as they hung their coats and dropped their bags onto the kitchen counter. “Still, I agree with you; she shouldn’t have kept that from us. Now we’re going to have to start from scratch once the new stocks of material come in tomorrow.” he huffed in annoyance.

Jemma pulled a mug from the rack and turned to her boyfriend. “Tea?” she asked, and when he nodded, she grabbed another mug while Fitz put the kettle on boil.

They’d only been living together a few months—now that SHIELD had grown again, there was little need for them to travel so much. They, along with most of the other agents stationed at the Playground, had moved into an apartment complex near the base. True, they _did_ sometimes sleep at the Playground (or the Bus), particularly during tough missions when they were urgently needed, but having a permanent home afforded them some semblance of normality and domesticity. In stark contrast to their line of work, their apartment—with its fireplace and lounge and a great view of the park in the next block—gave them some much-needed solace.

Once they finished preparing their tea, they sat at the kitchen counter across from each other. “Ugh, I can’t get this android issue out of my mind.” Jemma groaned, taking a sip from her too-hot tea; she ignored the sudden burning sensation on her lips and set the mug down. “Maybe I just need something to distract me from work." 

Fitz scanned his brain for ideas—he hated seeing Jemma upset, especially when it was about science. While they couldn’t do anything about the android problem, perhaps he could help her take her mind off of it for the night. When a brilliant (in _his_ mind, anyway) idea hit him, he jerked up, hopping down from the stool and rushing to their bedroom. 

Confused, Jemma turned in her chair to face the direction he’d gone. “Fitz, if this is your invitation for me to have sex with you right now, I don’t think it’s a very good one.” she smirked.

Fitz came back with an armful of blankets, precariously edging past the furniture. “No!” he cried, dropping the blankets on the floor as he moved the coffee table in front of their TV aside. “I mean, not _right now_.” he added as an afterthought. He grabbed the chairs around the counter and positioned them between the couches and armchairs, filling the gaps to form a ring around the empty space the small table had once occupied.

A grin slowly made its way across her face as she realized what he was doing. “Fitz… are you doing what I _think_ you’re doing?” she said, a newfound excitement taking over her. She stood and walked to the center of the ring, pulling one sheet off the stack of neatly folded blankets.

“Considering our track record of being ‘psychically linked’, as Skye calls it, I think I am.” and it was _his_ turn to smirk up at her as she draped the blanket over one of the chairs.

“You are absolutely brilliant, you know that?” she smiled, heading to one of the cupboards to fetch some rope and clips for their blanket fort.

“I’ve heard it from time to time—bears repeating, though.” he said, and she lobbed a couple of spare cushions at him, hitting him square in the face.

“Idiot.” 

* * *

 

One pillow fight, two hours, and three rearranges later, Fitz and Jemma were snuggled in their blanket fort, surrounded by piles of haphazardly stacked pillows. The fairy lights they’d strung around the inside of the fort gleamed and illuminated the pair; her head was nestled in the crook of his neck, and he was lazily skimming his fingers along her arm. They’d changed into pajamas before entering the fully completed fort, and Jemma began to play with the hem of Fitz’s monkey patterned pajamas.

“This is nice.” she said quietly.

“Yeah. Structurally sound, aesthetically pleasing, and the fairy lights were a nice touch.” Fitz replied, adjusting his position a little bit so he could get a good look at her—with her eyes closed, hair a little disheveled, he thought _this was the Jemma he knew best_. Not the brilliant scientist nor the affectionate teammate, but his partner, his best friend in the world. He wished he could bottle this moment—even considered taking a selfie to add to their growing gallery—but decided against it, choosing instead to linger on the feeling of absolute peacefulness settling inside him.

“I’m not just talking about this, though. This—“ she said, sitting up and gesturing to the fort, “—is wonderful. But the prospect of more nights like this; nights where we’re allowed to not be agents, nights where we have the luxury of isolating ourselves from the rest of the world inside a pile of blankets—a _well-constructed_ pile of blankets, I might add—it’s… liberating.” she breathed, eyes sweeping across their blanket fort in childlike awe.

Giggling, she collapsed backwards onto one of the pillows on the floor, tugging at Fitz’s hand for him to do the same; he complied and laid down next to her. She flipped herself over, laying on her stomach as his eyelids fluttered shut and his hand traced patterns through her top onto her back. Running her hand through his hair, she teased at it and coiled a few strands around her finger. They stayed like this for a while, him ghosting his fingers along her back and her playing with his curls.

“What’re you thinking about?” Jemma asked as she gently poked and tapped at his chest with her fingers, drumming them to a rhythm only she could decipher.

“How glad I am to have such a beautiful and optimistic girlfriend.” Fitz replied. In truth, he had been thinking about the androids they'd been working on, but she looked so wonderfully calm and at ease that he forced his thoughts to circle back to the lovely woman leaning above him.

Jemma hummed in appreciation. “Keep going...” she grinned and bit her lip, indulging herself as he moved his hand up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Hmm, let me see… she’s also kind and gentle and spirited. She’s exceptionally intelligent, fiercely passionate about science, and incredibly courageous.” he went on, counting the adjectives on his fingers as he spoke. “Not to mention hardworking, energetic, resilient, and completely, utterly gorgeo—“

Fitz was cut off by her lips crashing into his. He responded almost immediately, hand tangling in her hair as he pulled her in deeper, slanting his lips as their tongues slid against each other. She smiled into the kiss and grazed his tongue with her teeth; when she pulled back, he nudged his nose against hers and brushed his thumb across her cheek.

“Never get tired of _these_.” he murmured as she ducked her head to press light kisses across his neck and collarbone; he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation for a few moments before he tugged her back up to brush his lips against hers.

“Mmm, I should think not.” she purred as he flipped them over. Jemma let her head dig into the pillow as he straddled her in between his legs. He lingered over her for a minute as she reached for him, gently cupping his jaw and capturing his lips with hers again; for a moment, she thought of taking this to the bedroom and breathlessly whispered so to him in between hot, open-mouthed kisses, but the suggestion was lost from her mind when Fitz pressed himself against her. A small whimper escaped her throat and he smirked down at her, smugly reaching one hand down to her thighs.

“Think we should get rid of these, yeah?” Fitz hummed, pinching the fabric of Jemma’s pajamas between his fingers. Nodding eagerly, she let him pull her pajama pants down, then sat up, pressing wet, hungry kisses against his lips as he unbuttoned her top. Impatiently, and with pure lust and want consuming her, she slid off her panties and unhooked her bra herself, tossing them to the side where they landed on one of the chairs around them.

Slowly, he pressed his lips to hers, drinking her in, intoxicated by her sight, her smell, and the way she moved and shuddered with his every nip, lick and bite. He moved down to her neck, peppering feather-light kisses along her jaw and collarbone before trailing a path down to her breasts. He flicked his tongue over her nipple—it was so quick she almost couldn’t feel it, but her reaction was extreme and instantaneous; she bucked her hips up to him immediately, and he took it as a sign for him to continue.

His hands began to wander over her naked body, exploring every inch; he’d done this countless times before, but she was as vast and as diverse as the universe, and certainly, she was _his_ universe. Every hair, every freckle, every spot of pale skin was a galaxy, a supernova, a star—places he’d both encountered before and was now experiencing anew. 

After what seemed like hours of his lips, his hands, his tongue memorizing her body under the dim glow of the orange lights, running himself along every bump and crevasse, he reached down and slowly parted her thighs. His lips barely touched the skin in between, letting his breath fan across it instead, but the goosebumps rose anyway, an involuntary sign of her arousal. She gasped as he smoothed a finger over her clit, getting slick from the wetness. He rolled the flesh between his fingers, and she began to convulse as he played with the skin there. 

Tentatively, he lowered his face down, eyes trained on her, gauging her for a reaction; Jemma could only whisper “Fitz, _please_ …” before her breath left her throat entirely. He blinked once and pressed his lips to her, sucking on her warmth as she wriggled instinctively against his touch, hand flying to her breast to tug and circle her nipple. Licking at her harder, his eyes never left hers as her breaths and moans became shorter and much more jagged as he went on; when he was sure she was close, he slowed himself back down, leisurely biting and sucking at her clit, teasing her, never letting his tongue in deeper, always leaving her in a desperate state of desire.

After three rounds of him teasing her, bringing her close to climax but not enough for her to come, Jemma had had enough. Gesturing for him to come back up to her face, Jemma kissed him intensely, tasting herself on his tongue, and wrapped her legs around his hips, finally saying the four words that had been on her mind since she first kissed him that night.

“I want you. _Now_.” 

Fitz nodded obediently as he began to undress himself—how had she been so aroused by him fully clothed?—and he slid his garments to the side, returning to his position over her, once more pressing kisses to her jaw, her temple, finally landing on her lips again. Lowering himself down to her, he ran his length along her for a few slow moments before she let out a frustrated huff, securing her legs around his hips and pulling him inside of her.

Both let out gasps at the same time as he filled her completely; she arched her back and he dropped his head between her breasts, letting his forehead stick to her chest as he pulled himself out.

Slowly, they began to form a rhythm, and once the initial shock had worn off, he moved up to her face, running his hand from the top of her head, threading his fingers through her hair, then finally settling along her jaw. Her lips reached for him, biting and tugging until she was satisfied that he was kissing her deep enough, and skin slapped against skin as they began to thrust faster and harder against each other.

Jemma’s moan reached Fitz’s ears a second before his own left his throat, and as both of them lingered in the sensation of their joint climax, Fitz pressed his lips to hers, hoping it was enough to convey to her what he was feeling—complete and absolute bliss. He rolled onto his back, and they laid there for a few minutes, letting the waves of pleasure roll over them and the shaky breaths escape their lips.

“That was…” she panted, and beside her, he let out a wheeze.

“Fuck.” he rasped, and she laughed, her breath hitching slightly.

“Did we… did we just… make love… in a blanket fort?” she said in stunned disbelief, her breath finally beginning to slow down.

“You know what they say—there’s a first time for everything.” he murmured, and she smacked his chest; both of them exploded into a fit of adrenaline-fueled giggles.

When their laughter subsided, Jemma turned to curl up against Fitz’s side, laying her head on his chest. “You know,” she started, tracing circles along his stomach with her finger, “I’d always had doubts about getting into a relationship with my best friend. Would it work out, would I lose the friendship, would things be awkward if we broke up, but I have to say,” she said, grinning up at him, “This is _definitely_ one of the reasons those doubts don’t exist anymore.”

He smiled playfully, threading his fingers through her hair again. “Which part? The blanket fort, the laughter, or the mind-blowing orgasm we’ve just had?”

As she leaned up, languidly pressing her lips to his again, she moaned the answer into his mouth, her hot breath barely making a sound as she whispered, “All of the above.”

They spent the rest of the night in hushed almost-silence, whispering promises and sweet nothings to each other until tiredness began to wash itself over them. Before they could drift off completely, Jemma reached over to switch the string of lights off, and Fitz pulled on one of the blankets; the little paradise they’d built toppled and collapsed around them, and as the sheets settled over their tangled bodies, so did peaceful sleep—no thoughts about androids or A.I.s or unreasonable Dr. Thomas plagued them for the rest of the night.


End file.
